kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Lady Munson
Mrs. Annie Munson (nicknamed Old Lady Munson by some neighbors) is a nagging old woman who is the next-door neighbor of the Burtonburgers, as well as the secondary antagonist. She is grumpy and mean to the males and females of the main cast, but has a soft spot for Millie. It is unknown exactly how old she is, she was elderly when Burt was a child, and even when several senior residents of the street were still children. She has testified to having at least 6 husbands and to having battled Dodo birds. She has collected a massive stash of toys she's confiscated after they fell into her yard over the years; until Coop caused the storage house to explode, raining down decades worth of toys all over the neighborhood, returning them to rightful owners. When someone (usually Mr. Kat) causes trouble for her, she usually blames Coop, and yells "BURTONBURGER!" She is a secondary antagonist of the series and Millie is the only kid she has been shown treating kindly. She is a member of the Bootsville gardening club and Gnome appreciation club. Her age is likely exaggerated as a running gag, such as Burt saying she doesn't "Look a day over 200!" In Coop D'etat, as she was shown being arrested for wrecking the museum. It is unknown how long she was sentenced. (Correction) Her last appearance was in The Incredible Shrinking Coop. Appearance ￼Old Lady Munson is an elderly and obese lady, shown be in her 60s - 80s. She had wrinkles even when she was younger, indicating she might have been in her 40s or 50s at the time. Episode Appearances Season 1 # Let the Games Begin # Trespassers Will Be Persecuted # Me-Oh Me-Oh Meow # Cookie D'Uh # Nip/Duck # Search and De-Toy # Class Act # Hypnokat # You'll Be Show Sorry # How the Test was Won # I'm Okay, You're a Kat # Dial "B" For Babysitter # The Grass is Always Meaner # U.F. Float # House of Scream # Pet Peeved (brief appearance) # Don't Give Me No Static (cameo) # Storm Drained # Fishy Frisky Business # Teed Off # Something Fishy in Owl Lake # Crouching Cooper, Hidden Kat (No lines) # Tom-Kat Foolery # In Dog We Trust # Catch My Drift # Suddenly Last Summer # Outer Space Chase # Buzz Off # Fat Kat # Stall That Jazz # Trick or Threat # Hack Kattack # Kid vs. Kat vs. Christmas Part 1 # Kid vs. Kat vs. Christmas Part 2 Season 2 # Something About Fiona # Flea Brains # Cheeks of Evil # Reap it and Weep # Nuff' Said # Rhymes With Coop # Bringin' the Heat # Kat to the Future Part 1 # Kat to the Future Part 2 #Down the Drain #9 to 5 to Oblivion # When Bad Dogs Go Big # The Bottygaurd # Swap Wrecked # Never Cry Sheep # You Kat See Me # King of the Pipsqueaks # Down the Creek # Board Kat # The Treasure of Sierra Munson # Drive-In Me Crazy # Hot Dog Day # Good Luck Harm # Bootsville's Most Wanted # Kat of Diamonds # Coop D'Etat (Arrested) # The Incredible Shrinking Coop ( Final Appearance) Personality She is grouchy and cranky and she only has a soft spot to Millie and not many others. She likes peace and quiet and her lawn. She also likes her lawn gnomes. in Good Luck Harm Millie says that Mrs. Munson has lucky underwear and that she never leaves home without them. Kat spies these bloomers on a clothesline, they are pink with frilled bottoms and have pictures of leprechaun heads and horseshoes on them. After the black cat destroys Kat's good luck amulet (which they were incorporated into) she blames Coop for stealing her "lucky bloomers". In another episode, Millie said she asked Mrs. Munson to adopt her and Mister Kat and that she agreed to this. She is a big fan of Captain Blasteroid, Coop and Dennis' favorite TV show. This may be due to her being related to the star. She may teach tango, seen in Kat of Diamonds. Family *Captain Blasteroid's actor is some degree of nephew to her. *Fiona is some degree of the niece to her. *Growler is her pet. *Mrs. Munson's 6th husband is mentioned near the end of Drive-In Me Crazy. Gallery 185px-Kid_Vs_Kat_Short_-_Whiskering_Heights_(18).png|Whiskering Heights Old_Lady_Munson.JPG|drinking water Old_Lady_Munson's_bath.jpg|taking a bath Gardening_club.JPG|with Bootsville's gardening club 750px-Old_Lady_Munson.png|happy Снимок_экрана_2013-10-05_в_9.46.01.png|barbecuing Trivia *She has a shed where she keeps all the toys that touch her lawn; on top of that, her lawn is equipped with motion-sensitive lasers, a hidden keyhole in one of her gnomes, and a voice-activated lock. *She has a name for many of her Garden Gnomes, it is not clear if she names them or if these are brand names. When brought to life, the gnomes know their names. *She is the only person to use Kat's Collar beside Kat. *She holds a trophy for the best and most creative monster, won with help from Kat and Coop's shenanigans. *She doesn't like Kat although Millie said Munson agreed to adopt them both once and the fact that she reported Coop for harassing Kat. *She has an elf on the roof of her house. *She has about 170 gnomes. *She probably dislikes being called "old lady Munson" as when characters begin to call her by that nickname in her presence they quickly studder and correct themselves. *Her first name is Annie. *She has a similar attitude to Miss Chicarelli, from Disney's "Kick Buttowski" series. **It also has a similar attitude to Mrs. Julia Wicket from Mr. Bean (animated TV series). *She is so ungrateful to Coop, Burt, Dennis, and Fiona. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Enemy of Dennis Category:Enemy of Coop Category:Friend of Millie Category:Friend of Fiona Category:Females Category:Characters of Season 1 Category:Characters of Season 2 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Kat Category:Coop Category:Kid vs Kat Category:Millie Category:Enemy of Kat Category:Enemy of Henry Category:Enemy of Burt Category:Enemy of Lorne Category:Enemy of Buck Diamond Category:Enemy of Kyle Dustin Category:Enemy of Harley Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Friend of Buck Diamond Category:Cat Category:Enemy of Phoebe